pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:ShadowKage7c
Archivo:Shikamaru2.gif Bienvenido a mi usuario :3. Si quieres dejarme un mensaje oprime ¡Aqui!. Sobre Mi En proceso ewe... Mis novelas 4 heroes Pokémon - Terminada! Pokémon la aventura legendaria. - Pausada La busqueda celestial -Terminada! La busqueda celestial 2:"Lazos"-Abandonada La Esfera del Tiempo-Pausada BeamLine-Medioactiva Teselia Soul-Proximamente Firma [[Usuario:Totodile7|Shadow'' ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"¿Algo que decir o3o?]] Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7| Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] ''Libro de Reglas del maltratado de PE (? ''Bien,pues decidi crear un libro de reglas para que mis futuros herederos hagan bien el papel de maltratado (? Regla Nº 1:"No puede haber 2 maltratados a la vez,pero si puede haber un maltratado y un semi-maltratado" Regla Nº2:"El cargo de maltratado queda heredado de padre a hijo" Regla Nº3:"El cargo de maltratado queda heredado cuando el maltratado se va de PE,entonces su hijo pasa a ser el maltratado" Regla Nº 4:"El maltratado de PE debe dejarse maltratar" Regla Nº8:"Si el maltratado se va sin tener un hijo,el heredero sera elegido a votacion (?" Regla Nº10:"El maltratado de PE debe ser maltratado siempre desde el cariño" Regla Nº 27:"El maltratado de PE debe aceptar cualquier mote" Regla Nº 40:"Se puede atacar a cualquier parte del maltratado excepto sus partes intimas" Regla Nº 74:"El maltratado de PE esta obligado a participar siempre en los juegos Gore" Regla Nº 120:"El maltratado de PE tiene un 84% de posibilidades de ser escogido para algo Gore" Regla Nº157:"Los castigos Gore causados al maltratado siempre seran peores que el de los demas" Regla Nº200:"El maltratado puede vengarse una vez al mes" Estas por ahora (? Mis Sprites Pidanme permiso para usarlos o3o Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png:Es mi primer Sprite,es un re-color xDU Archivo:Sanji_Sprite.png:No lo hice yo,me lo hizo Darky xDU,es de Sanji de OP.Le quedo ¡Genialisimamente genial o3o! Archivo:Vs_Sanji.png:Tambien me lo hice Darky,y tambien le quedo genialisimamenteganial *w* ''Estado de animo'' ''Animes favoritos en orden'' '''1-Naruto & Naruto Shippuden 2-Bleach 3-One Piece 4-Death Note 5-Zatch Bell 6-Dragon Ball Z 7-Bobobo Sub paginas Usuario:Totodile7/mis regalos Usuario:Totodile7|Mis placas Usuario:Totodile7/¿Sabias que...? Usuario:Totodile7/Mas cosas sobre mi Usuario:Totodile7/Mis amigos Usuario:Totodile7/Personajes que soy en PE Firmas *Toma ya! Estreno sección x3 Anabel 13:31 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *Jo, me ganaste an ^^ ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:34 23 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *Hola n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:48 24 nov 2010 (UTC)' *Aqui esta mi firma! =D '''Kari White♥♥'The friendship is beautiful' 10:40 25 nov 2010'' *..... 'KingHatake' 17:29 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' *Yo firmo=D BrayanArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 00:15 28 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Hey mi nueva firma 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 21:14 29 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Hago publicidad a mi wiki xD Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 17:38 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Gracias por la firma n_n --Jsucharizard 21:22 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Bueno... 'KingDime algo e.e'' 14:22 1 dic 2010 (UTC)'' *Quero ser tu friend xD 'Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3' 'Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D'' *''XD tu nueva amiga loca te firma '''La dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera Oscura 18:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) * 18:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC *Me caes bien Carlos SoulSilver *Hola amigo Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 20:07 25 dic 2010 (UTC) *Dark Power...Makeup!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *hola por cierto felicidades por las 1.050 ediciones'FerBus' *Ò_Ó ¿No te he firmado todavía? Pues aqui tienes xD aaBSooL · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablame aqui']] 13:57 24 ene 2011 (UTC) *También te firmooooooooo .... PD:Gracias por firmarme a mi x3 Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 17:15 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Hooombreeee! Tontodile! quieres ser mi amigo?★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *Firmo! :D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 18:58 18 may 2011 (UTC) *comprate un burro y asi no te aburres =D AlivoAlivo 17:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *El azul del fondo daña mis preciosos y maravillosos ojos! D8< --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *fima--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 17:31 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *fanti el soseras14:07 26 sep 2011 (UTC) *King of DragonsArchivo:Joltik_icon.gifMessages here~ 20:29 28 sep 2011 (UTC) *se da la vuelta en una silla giratoria* Hola Shadow ''Te estaba esperando~ Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 22:15 29 oct 2011 (UTC) *¡Firmo Toto :3! PD:¡Dame tabaco!(??)'忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ;' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]] *Firmo, idiota!! 8DDD Y dime quien te gusta o3o YAAAAAAA!!! (firma en mi user... e3e) Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 12:13 12 nov 2011 (UTC)13:11 12 nov 2011 (UTC) *¿¡YO!? ¡¿DEBERTE MARIHUANA!? QUE HABLAS!! HIP (?) Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 15:33 25 nov 2011 (UTC) *SU MADRE LEN Archivo:D8.png Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos !Archivo:Akat Icon.png 23:31 26 nov 2011 (UTC) * Me has eliminado de amigos, fuck ¬.¬ -> Bura, sin ganas de firmar con su firma e_e * ¡Sigue "La búsqueda celestial", Totoro oniion-kun! (? D8 --Archivo:Mega Man sprite.gif¡Lucharé por la paz! Yo vivo como quiero...Archivo:Proto Man sprite.gif ¡Soy el más fuerte!Archivo:Bass sprite.png Ten cuidado, Rock...Archivo:Roll sprite.gif 12:37 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Pokenovelista